A Ghoulish Love
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Shaggy is an average food love and scaredy cat so once more he's on and adventure with his friend Scooby Doo. And hey Velma's coming along too. But with a letter arriving calling him back to the hidden school run by Miss Grimwood. You got to wonder how the female ghouls will react on seeing him again. Inspired by The Brod Road ghoul school fics lots of love from us.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Yes this is yet another one shot that has been swimming around in my mind for some time. Big shout of to The Brod Road for reminding me how awesome Ghoul School was when I was younger. I honestly liked the Shaggy and Scooby centered spin offs cause they allowed the guys to be more in a leading role.**

**Smiles; You sure it's not just so you can add your two cents into the Shaggy harem market?**

**Jester; Are you complaining about making a harem story? Or are you just not sure you want to help make it?**

**Smiles; I said neither of those things. Plus I honestly like Shaggy and Velma shipping just wished the last show kept them together. I call bull on the reason they broke up. Lastly to any real female monsters out there please give me a call. I'm single and love to get freaky so don't worry I'm open to a lot of stuff.**

**Jester; From how you are around me every day they'd be surprise what you say no to.**

**Smiles; Which isn't a lot actually still lets get going.**

**Third person's view**

It's a normal down pour in the inner marshland of Louisiana. With the spring rains starting it signals a fresh new year for a pair of schools. The familiar military school for the retired soldier colonel Calloway. The man is a sharp decelerated man of action. His one small squad of cadets has bloomed into a small platoon. He loved that his cadets were sharp, driven, and strong as any soldier he would readily send to basic military service.

But his school was to refine his cadets to be ready for whatever life threw their way. With a smile he knew tomorrow the buses would drop off his cadets. Both familiar and new ready for a two semesters of training. And he knew once again this year he would win against miss Grimwoods school. Some of the boys pointed out how off putting, scary, or monstrous the girls can be. But Calloway reminded the boys that fighting what scares them makes them stronger. And in time the boys looked past the girls during their annual volleyball tournament. And work right as a unit to obtain victory.

But one year still vexed the colonel. It was the year that miss Grimwood had a young guy teacher. And somehow he managed to work the girls to beating his cadets. The colonel didn't chastise the boys. He new defeat was just as big as a teacher as victory. But still with the teachers sudden departure the cadets once more won. However the colonel felt it was a sour note. He wasn't winning against the young guy teacher's strategy. He was winning against the girls using their instincts. Often proving a challenge but not an assured victory.

So the colonel simply tells himself that someday his true rival of volleyball strategy will return and they'd settle score. Across the way miss Grimwood is already welcoming back her students. With a smile they are even accompanied by a parent. Phantasma now sporting a short sleeved shirt with a ghost pun on it. Wearing torn teal jeans and her signature white boots. Her figure not changing too much but her ass is on display in the tight jeans. Phantasma laughs to say "Hey miss G good to see yah again it's going to be another screaming year hahee." Miss Grimwood smiles return the warm greeting as well as welcoming the Phantom of the opera into her school.

Next to arrive with both her parents is Tanis the mummy. Tanis smiles at miss Grimwood who shakes the two mummy parents hands. Tanis has grow somewhat now a little bit close to four feet plus. Tanis's outfit has changed a little now a longer ponytail is fixed to the side of her head. Which matches the swan like crown on her head. Sporting a linen silk skirt it's fitted with a gold-flaked front flap. As well as a gold silk style collar that goes from one shoulder to the other. But her normal white bandages still wrap her body. Miss Grimwood welcoming Imhotep and his family.

Soon a howl punctuates Winnies arrival along with her dad. The wolf man smiles to say "Thank you once more for hosting my daughter miss Grimwood." Miss Grimwood tells him the honor was hers. Winnie changed a significant amount. Her chest pronounced in her short-sleeved crop top flannel look. And her ass that is being hugged by her almost smooth booty shorts. Winnies height however only being close to five seven or so still showing she has a ways to grow. Next to arrive is Elsa accompanied by her father Frankenteen. Elsa mildly muscular figure is one full display but what draws most eyes is the size of her bust. The stitched ghouls bust clearly nearing the double c or triple C cup range. With her muscles being as defined as they can be but still very intimidating. Both father and daughter smiling as the have a short tall with miss Grimwood to walk inside.

Next to arrive with her mother is Enid the witch her figure being the most surprising to most. As she has plenty of junk in the trunk and a good dash of plot in the front. Enid smiles thanking Miss Grimwood as does her mom the vampire with Wilhamena for welcoming her back. Last but not least are Sibella and her sister Mavis. Said sisters both fitting out nicely will alluring hourglass frames. That would make any guy draw comparisons to Jessica rabbit if she was younger and had a twin sister. Both sisters maybe half blood with different mothers. But both agree their father is a piece of work even now as he goes through his mid dead crises. Thanking Miss Grimwood the school is in full swing into its welcome back party. But the girl ghouls however really miss their old gym coach and how much fun he was. Plus saving them did put them on good terms. From time to time he wrote telling short mysteries he helped solved. But the girls did miss him a fact miss Grimwood has not forgotten.

Shaggy being honest the last few years of his twenty something life has made him both respectful and fearful of things in the dark. His experiences with monsters constantly escalating to put him in a position of being the hero. Or helping to stop a huge disaster from taking place. The mystery gang currently on a break seeing as no goons in masks are trying to play the monster is going around. They each agreed to some much-needed time off. Fred and Daphne going over to Europe with Daphne's parents. While Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma head down to where Shaggy was once a teacher.

Velma like the rest if the gang asked Shaggy after seeing the odd letter in the mail. And he explained his two semesters as being the schools gym coach. But like his promise to the Goblin king Shaggy keeps his mouth shut about magic and monsters. Scooby is more then happy to see the ghouls again. But Velma decided to join them. Not able to persuade her otherwise they began the drive to Miss Grimwoods School. Velma says "Shaggy this all girls school I can't find it on my gps. I've found the Calloway military academy but not a girls finishing school." Shaggy chuckles nervously to say "Miss G wasn't big on promotion her school its more for a specific class of people. So like um just try to keep an open mind ok Velma." Velma nods as she reads the book of Northwestern legends. Scooby looks at Shaggy worried as he drives them but a pet to the head keeps his long time friend calm.

After three stops for food as well as a few bathroom breaks. The trio made it to the small town that homed Miss Grimwoods School. The head mistress was very stern in asking Shaggy back as well as asking him to make it for the welcome back party. Shaggy however was more so nervous about the party guests one being count Dracula himself. As they reach the rusted gates Velma says "Jinkies Shaggy are you sure this is a private school?" Slowly the gates creak open for Shaggy to simply nod.

Parking his red van across the moat the drawbridge comes down and the trio enters. Getting into the foyer Thing the hand greets Shaggy and Scooby. But shocks Velma as it gives her a handshake. A moment later miss Grimwood comes to meet the trio. Miss Grimwood says "Ah Shaggy and Scooby so good to have you back. And you brought such a lovely friend with you." Velma thanks miss Grimwood for the complement as Shaggy introduces her. Miss Grimwood says "The girls and their parents are here too come they'll been most anxious to see you two again. You left quite the impression on them each year that you've been gone they wondered when you'd be back. So seeing as this is their last year I wanted it to be the best they had."

Shaggy chuckles to say, "Well they did the same for use Miss G. I mean my first job as a teach was quite eventful." Miss Grimwood has them wait for her to get the girl attention. With the girls coming to her Winnie was the first to smell someone. Two someone's she hadn't smelled in a while but she wait as miss Grimwood spoke. Miss Grimwood says "Girl seeing as this is the last year you'll be within these halls I wanted you to have a memory to last. So I asked back an old friend you've missed so dearly." Miss Grimwood smiles calling for the trio to enter Shaggy laughs to say "Like girls good to oof." Shaggy was cut off as two rockets of energy those being Winnie and Tanis tackle him in a hug. Tanis less so then Winnie as said she wolf pressed her face into Shaggy's chest never forgetting his scent.

The twenty something foodie laughs at Winnies display as Miss Grimwood get her off him. Tanis hugging Shaggy by the waist smiles happy to see him again too. Shaggy says, "Like I guess I was missed a lot then huh." Tanis nods as the girls laugh seeing how little Shaggy and Scooby changed. Enid says "Coach you're teaching this year that's awesome!" Shaggy nods saying "Miss G persuaded me back saying you girls wanted to see old Scoob and me again. And with there being no mysterious to solve I said why not right Scoob." Scooby says "Right Raggy heheheee." For the adults they were honestly surprised to see two humans and a canine enter the school. And how their daughters pretty much welcomed them with open arms.

However one monster parent only sees red. The count growls to say "So we meet again Shag'gi." The count marches to Shaggy seeing nothing but red as he growls. Shaggy chuckles nervously to say, "Like long time no see Count. New suit it looks sharp on you." The count says, "Don't try to change the subject Shag'gi no this time you won't get away." As the count reels back a clawed hand Shaggy raises a cards saying "Like giant Chinese hand torture." In a poof of smoke the counts hands are stuff in a giant paper torture trap. The count growl to pulls his hands free but before he can attack Shaggy miss Grimwood restraints the angered count with one of her chairs.

Shaggy chuckles in relief to say "Like thanks Miss G." Sibelia and Mavis look at Shaggy asking why their dad wants to kill him. Shaggy for his part recounts his time as the new wolf man and his time driving in the counts race. Mavis says, "Really dad you cheated and Shaggy still best you. Why can't you let it go?" The count says "And be made a fool by him? First those vampire hunters the Belmonts now this Shag'gi no way." Sibella apologizes for their father but Shaggy says its ok "Like he's not the first monster that doesn't like me girls."

This raises a few eyebrows until a deep voice says, "Yes that is true Shaggy Rogers." All turn in surprise seeing the goblin king and the magic curator Mr. Gibbles enter the room. Shaggy gulps to say "Hey Goblin king and Mr. Gib like why are you two here? I normally see you two during the spooky days." The goblin king answer "I came here to see Mistress Grimwood. Your teacher is here to see you."

Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma go with Mr. Gibbles as Miss Grimwood properly welcomes the Goblin king. Sibella says "Truly wonderful to see you lord goblin but how do you know Shaggy?" The goblin king sighs to recount his most shameful Halloween night. And how Shaggy and Scooby stopped a mad power hungry human from throwing off the balance of night and day. Everyone is shocked as the Goblin king also tells of other dangerous adventures the foodie and dog have been on. From facing the dangerous thirteen ghosts, cat demons, zombies, befriending a pair of aliens. Even facing a living bolt of electricity that was the Phantom virus. Along with fighting a samurais ghost with the aid of one of the last living dragons.

Miss Grimwood asks "So after all these events I take it the magical council saw it necessary for young Shaggy to have a means to protect himself?" The goblin king nods to say "Even supreme spell caster Vincent Van Ghoul is impressed with his blooming skills. Such is why he's being appointed as a human conduit being monsters and mortals. In truth some wish for me to erase his memory but after facing such challenges as he has so far it would only cause his death. So Count I tell you this actions against will have repercussions both from the magical council and myself."

Mr. Gibbles basically told Shaggy the same with a crystal ball Van Ghoul also showing up to talk to him. Velma for her part is left amazed Shaggy has had a double life with monsters this whole time. She honestly can't see him scared out of his mind. But as she sees him talking with these different beings of magic and supernatural history he looks so at ease. As if he was just talking with anyone else with authority.

Van Ghouls says "So Shaggy as such Scooby doo will be seen as your familiar. But remember no one else besides Ms. Dinkley can know of your new status. I'm stretching things for her seeing as she's been exposed to some of the events through you. But remember young lady we of magic keep few normal confidants so I hope you take this to heart. There are forces in this world that wish for humans and magic to never meet. Least the outcome of chaos engulfs all of the world." Velma nods as Mr. Gibbles gives Shaggy a ring with the magic casters crest inside the pink smooth stone.

Mr. Bickles says, "This ring is proof of the caster councils protection is on you. As well as allowing you within the different magical realms if needed to travel to them. Just try not to draw to much attention to yourselves." Shaggy thanks his two teachers as Mr. Gibbles also gives Scooby as special dog collar with his own familiar stone on the opposite side of his initial dog tags. With that the small group returns to find the Count glare still harshly at Shaggy. Things seem to be calmer somewhat.

Mavis simply slaps her father's arm to tell him to knock it off. Vincent Van ghoul says "Mistress Grimwood the council of casters and witchs council will be meeting with the heads of monster law in three days. I know this is sudden and short notice but it is out of any of our hands"' The goblin king says "The ruling head of law wants to find a way for some of the new generation to better hide in the day light. As well as use the information Shaggy and Scooby has given us to review of past notions of human kind. But I feel a long argument maybe the outcome of most of the talks."

Miss Grimwood shakes her head asking how can she go she doesn't have anyone to take her role on short notice. Wilhamena says "Dear mistress I can look over things while you're away. Plus with dear Shaggy's assistance I'm sure the girls will be well behaved." Enid is about to butt in when Thing comes in tapping Miss Grimwood. Making a few gestures Miss Grimwood smiles to say "Bring them in dear I can wait to see them after so long. Oh and Wilhamena do give me a moment I must welcome back two more students of mine."

To the girls delight both Muffet the Spider girl and her mom the spider queen Velma Green enter the room. Following the two are Mandy and her father the raven monster man Sir Raven. Raven as always dressed in a relaxed suit as Mandy dresses like a normal human girl. Muffet shrieks to crawl run across the floor and hug shaggy happy to see him. Shaggy laughs to pet the spider girl's head. Muffet only got two weeks to know Shaggy seeing as he was leaving but he did leave her wishing she had been able to play volleyball with him coaching her. To other the Winnie height six-armed purple skinned spider girl has changed a little. Both her height and her ass being the more noticeable changes they notice. But Shaggy just returns her hugs he turns to Mandy.

Mandy walks over to cross her arms and say to Shaggy "Hm its good to see you again Shaggy though you still haven't taken my advice to drink more muscle shakes." The other ghouls can't understand why Mandy knows Shaggy. Until sir Raven walks over to say "A surprise to see you here young master Rogers. I take it you're here to learn more of monster kind. I thought your run in with the boogeyman was enough for one life time thought?" Shaggy chuckles to talk back and forth with Raven all while Mandy holds onto two of his fingers like a child would when crossing the street.

Mandy's face to the other girls showing a little color but other wise blank. The adults are now more interested in the human that seems to have crossed path with many monsters that could otherwise kill a human with ease. Wilhamena however sees the ghoul girl's expression ranging from affection to admiration or longing. Shaggy really left a mark on all their lives. Miss Grimwood agrees however telling Wilhamena and Shaggy that they will have to handle classes in her absence. But even Van Ghoul has no idea how long it maybe. With the small talk beginning to spread out the girls talk with Velma Scooby staying close by to keep her company. Velma getting a feel of the girls and them doing the same to her.

Velma is surprised that even at how human Mandy and Enid look even thought they are supernatural beings. Enid says "Yeah going to a human school is ok so long as I control my emotions. Being a witch and all it's hard to not cast a spell to shut up so people that always want to be in the cool crowd." Velma says, "I never was considered a cool kid back in high school or college. I mostly hung out with the mystery gang every chance we got. We were always amazed at how much Shaggy and Scooby could eat. Mandy sighs to say, "Well fitting is fine some times. I had to play the façade of being a child when I'm actually as old as Enid." Mandy sees Velma s confusion and snaps her fingers. In short order Mandy's body expands her figure becoming fuller and her clothes growing to fix her new physic as best it can. But with her chest and legs proving to almost burst from her clothes Mandy groans.

Mandy chest close to rivaling Elsa's also have some strong looking legs that look almost as dangerous as Enids. With white leggings and white fingerless arm sleeves Mandy stretches complaining about having to transform back and forth. She says, "Being a size shifter I can grow expand or shrink any part of my body to match my years of life. But my mother wants me to experience being a child even though my father has the mind of a evil scientist. I'm already many years ahead of those plebs they call teachers." Phantasma giggles to say "Well at least your sorrowing as high as he expects you two." Mandy rolls her eyes while the other ghoul's groans at Phantasmas pun. Winnie asks "Hey Mandy how did you meet coach? Your dad gave us an idea but how did he beat the boogeyman?"

Mandy says "My friend for life is the Grim reaper Grim for short. Shaggy and Mr. Gibbles came to talk with him. Shaggy saw my pictures with you all of you from the year before and asked why I didn't show up. My mom was actually going through a rough patch at her human job. So I helped her by blackmailing her boss. Shaggy and I talked but the boogeyman barged in and took me to his fortress. He was collecting the blood of each half blood human monster species so he could enter the temple of the Half twins. The twins whose mother was a witch and father was the ghost king were very powerful. The twins united all the half human species and created an item that said to grant great power to whoever has it. Shaggy came with the others and stopped the boogeyman man. And thus he has my gratitude."

Tanis speaks up for everyone saying "Mandy the whole story please it's no fun when you leave parts out." Mandy sighs to say, "Fine when Shaggy came in he pretty much ran past all of the boogeyman's traps. The blue idiot even wondered how a human as skinny as Shaggy could run that fast." Velma chimes in saying it has been a mix of him always being the bait for the creeps they catch. As well as his metabolism working off the food he eats at such large volumes. The girls however have yet to witness Shaggy and Scooby's so called large appetites. Mandy continues thought "Shaggy ran to the cage that was holding me and trying to break it. While the boogeyman was monologuing Shaggy casted as pretty big spell. It broke the cage but Shaggy was so tired that all he could do was shield me with his body as the boogeyman attacked us.

"He got my blood but when the temple doors opened the item flew to Shaggy and attached itself to his arm. A long tattoo or engraving now wraps onto that portion of his arm. The boogeyman tried to kill Shaggy but Van Ghoul and the others finally caught up. Scooby dragged Shaggy out while they captured the boogeyman in a glass jar. Shaggy was hurt but still asked if I had any injuries. The next day I had Grim make us cookies as I played cards with him. Shaggy is very good at card games but given he's a cardmancer that shouldn't be a surprise."

With the girls continuing to talk Shaggy is engrossed in his own conversation with some of the parents. The Count however remains to one another side of the room close by is Miss Grimwood and Wilhamena both agreeing to keep and eye on the Count. The wolf man laughs as Shaggy retells his time as a werewolf. As well of the embarrassment of always using his leg to scratch his ear when it never even itched. As well as his often howling of excitement whenever he chased after something small.

The mummy asks "Shaggy about that arm it a nasty scar." Shaggy shakes his head say "Like the casters council asked me to keep it covered seeing as they have no idea what kind of magic the Twin hybrids created. A few times it sparked and deflected a spell sent at me during my training. But other then that it just shines with a silver look whenever I get close to monsters and other magic users." Revealing the odd pattern work on his arm the monsters are intrigued as well as worried. All remember the legends and power some half-breed monsters once held that left many pure blooded monsters surprised. Missy mummy hums intrigued by the odd symbols as she notice some moving in a swirling motion.

As the night roles on dinner is served. Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy being served human edible food. While the ghouls have more monster flavored dishes. With final goodbyes the parents leave save for Wilhamena. Velma is given a room across from Shaggy and Scooby and the trio unpack a little before going to sleep. The following morning Shaggy is up early for a light jog as he makes his first lap he finds a large green-scaled lump behind the school.

Shaggy chuckles to say "Like Matches ole pale you got big." The once small dragon now the size of a two Scooby's looks Shaggy over. Sniff around the lean man Matches stops to then be given a Scooby Snack from Shaggy. The dragon gives a toothy smile before letting Shaggy pat his head. Matches now following Shaggy in his light workout happy to see the human that often gave him the various flavored snacks.

The dragon keep pace even as Shaggy slows down to take in any changes in the school grounds. Getting back inside Shaggy and Matches drink water as Miss Grimwood and Wilhamena calls for everyone. As breakfast begins Wilhelmina asks, "So Shaggy what's your workout plan for this year?" Shaggy answers, "Like first I need to see how the girls fair with simple workouts and stretches. Like girls you do have workout clothes right?" Winnie gives a mild howl to say, "Of course after Sibella keep snagging her dress Miss Grimwood took us shopping. But we might have to by new ones we bought and haven't used them in a while. Plus Muffet and Mandy new gym clothes too." Wilhelmina smiles excited for a little trip to the closest market.

Velma asks, "Jinkies there are monster markets in the town?" Miss Grimwood nods to say "In accordance some monster rich areas. Have troll markets hidden in plan sight sometimes humans don't even notice." Shaggy adds "Yeah Velma you'd be surprise by which cities have large troll markets or banks." Shaggy then shows her the monster currency is gold coins of differing size. The larger coins in a more hexagon shape are bigger in value roughly half the size of a paper bill. Second being a coin as big as a silver dollar. And the more common sizes that of a half dollar coin. Shaggy also explains that to monster there are no smaller values like human small change. Monsters often us exact or close to their market value when making prices.

As all the ghoul's pile into Shaggy's van miss Grimwood asks Scooby and Matches to help watch the school with her. Miss Grimwood trusting Wilhamena to help the girls get the right sizes. As Shaggy drives into town he keeps to the shade as best he can as not to have the vampires in his van catch any stray beams of sun. Shaggy parks the van by a very old look factory. The few people scattered around it either fishing or playing cards. Shaggy pulls a card to say, "Like triple fancy parasols." With the nice parasols in hand and thanks you given to Shaggy the group walks to the factory.

Getting close the door man asks "Humans or between you must not be for I must be how old if there is much room to see." Mandy answers, "You are a space." The doorman nods telling them to enjoy the market. Almost as if pulled into a kaleidoscope Velma and the others reappear surrounded by monsters of all sizes and breeds. Wilhamena says "Shaggy me and the girls will look at the ladies section for clothes. Velma dear care to come with us I'm sure something of monster fashion will spark your interest." Wilhamena giggles Velma nervously nods for Wilhelmina to assure her no monster will harm her as well. Least they face the lot of them as well as all the spells she has at her very fingertips.

Shaggy goes off to find a vender that sells special spices and potion items. Finding the alchemist section Shaggy begins small talk with the venders. Alchemist often being demi demons seeing as they most often make deals with humans and monsters alike. Not often favored by other monster for the practice but even half demons can't really be told no. The ashen demon smiles as Shaggy talks with him over some items. The demon groans finding that Shaggy isn't a sucker human looking to trade some of his years of life for fast power. But the demon is happy to trade with Shaggy so long as he's paying. With a bag full of spices and pieces of magic rich ores Shaggy decides to see what foods are available. However Shaggy gulps fearful seeing one vender openly selling dragon meat roasted and kabobed.

Shaggy says "Like Matches would chase that guy until he throws himself into the fire to escape." Shaggy moves one to see what else he can find to eat. After another hour of finding a vender that sells popcorn that giggles Shaggy finds the girls in a bookstand. Shaggy asks, "Like find anything good Velma?" Velma smiles to show Shaggy the three books she already found likely after reading their opening pages. Shaggy pays for her as Wilhamena and Tanis round a shelf of books. Tanis almost falling from all the scrolls she has piled into her hands. Shaggy helps the miss mummy as they move to look for the others. Phantasma is with the music sheets, Sibelia and Mavis looking at fashion, Elsa looking at scientific studies and charts. Mandy however is within the historical section. While Muffet blushes while reading deeply into two romance books. Lastly Enid and Winnie come to them blushing and giggling as they hid the books they found.

As the girls pay for their books a sharp voice says "Rogers the card mage." Shaggy turns seeing none other then high elf Nortuu walking to Shaggy and his group. The crowd parts knowing better then to get in his way. Like all elves his sharp features and earthly glow jump out to Velma. Nortuu says "Last time I saw you Van Ghoul the supreme magician was showing you to the council of casters. Still it is surprising to see such lovely creatures in your company. Dear lady's I am…"

Mandy says "Elf high wizard Nortuu of the great mountain lands. You've mastered all earth-based magic while also gaining a reputation for flirting and chasing women. Last I heard a lady elf was accusing you of being the father to her to be born child. Yet you still went on to chase after other women despite their age." Tanis hides behind Mavis's leg as Nortuu coughs to try and stir the conversation elsewhere. He says "Some things are exaggerated I assure you. But Rogers I hear that you've been appointed a new position amount the few humans allowed between our worlds. I'd for warn you but with your luck you'd probably find misfortune anyway. But let me not keep your lovely companions seeing as they're clearly showing you more about our world. Goodbye dear ladies I'm sorry for keeping your servant."

With that the two groups leave with Mandy taking hold of Shaggy's two fingers. Getting into his van Shaggy hits his head on the steering wheel to groan. Velma asks "Shaggy that elf seems a little …" Wilhamena says, "A jerk or a real dick I must say dear. How do you know him?" Shaggy turns his head but keeps it on the wheel to say, "Like when I went to meet the caster council about the items markings I meet him. They had promoted him and well he just doesn't look nicely at humans that know magic. He basically wants us stripped of our magic and erase any memory we have of the supernatural. Like even Mr. Van Ghoul doesn't know why he hates humans as he does. But for some reason he's always ready to jab at me whenever we meet."

As Shaggy drives the girls back he remembers his last short talk with Nortuu. The elf sent a cold shiver down his spine then and still does even now. Just the way Nortuu looks at Shaggy reminds him of the cold hateful looks he sees in the anime shows that Velma watches that feature the bad guys. Once back at the school Miss Grimwood welcomes them all back. With the girl returning to their rooms with what they bought Miss Grimwood asks Velma if she could be a teachers aid to Wilhamena.

Velma smiles to say "Well I'm new to monster culture miss Grimwood. I think Shaggy would be at helping Wilhamena. Plus I think Panty might be planning to prank me." Miss Grimwood snickers to say "Shaggy is better at the hands on aspect yes. But I'm sure you can handle numbers and science all the same yes? And don't worry about Phantasma dear she always plays a joke or two. You'll do fine the girls Shaggy no doubt will give you advice I'm sure." Velma nods with a small smile as Miss Grimwood gives her and Wilhelmina the lesson plan and schedule for the next two weeks. Miss Grimwood says "I'll be leaving tonight Thing and Eight will help with the chores and food needed. Also do keep an eye on the girls. I get the feeling having Shaggy back will make them more energetic then normal. Also I think like last year the Calloway cadets while try to boast about how they'll win this year in the volleyball tournament. Last year Winnie and a cadet nearly got into a fight so be ready if you see them."

Velma is a little confused but concerned while Wilhelmina giggles commenting "Oh to be young a full of energy. But don't worry dear mistress Grimwood with Velma's help the girls will behave. Plus they no doubt want to show Shaggy how much the mature." The following day Shaggy is outside waiting for the girls to start class. And oh boy did they pick some unique choices for workout wear. Elsa and Enid both in leotards that hug their bodies tightly. Their busts nearly popping out from the front opening that shows off a good amount of their chests. Without it seeming like they were forcing it. The two at least bought the ones that also worked as mild shorts. But that didn't stop the bottom half from showing off how fit the girls ass are.

Sibella, Mavis, and Mandy are wearing sports bra and yoga pants. All form fitting and working off the girl's curves. Each showing off a good amount of midsection as well as how fit their legs are. Mandy is even in her fully grown form as she walks along side the two vampires. Phantasma is wearing a loose belly cut t-shirt with yoga shorts that is making her ass pop. Due in part to the fact that you can see the shorts are riding up her ass. Muffet is wearing full body ballet tights. The problem being that her tights from the legs to near her crotch as well as her arms are all fishnet see through. With the main portion of her tights being the same color as her skin. Tanis however simply has a silk gym shirt and workout shorts. Lastly Winnie is wearing a short cut tight tank top that's hugging her bust. While her tight gym shorts are just like Phanty's shorts, which are riding up her ass. Only some of said she wolfs ass is nearly hanging out. Shaggy blushes as he tries to keep his eyes on the girls faces. Or mostly at Tanis's modest outfit choice.

Shaggy chuckles nervous to say "Like first things first girls a few stretch to help the old bones." Shaggy has the girls follow along as he gets into the jumping jack pose only to reach across his body with his right hand to touch his left foot. Doing the same with his other hand the girls follow too. Next came some mid twists but this results in Shaggy becoming redder. During to the girls with larger busts swaying and bouncing as the twisted their bodies from left to right. Shaggy gulps as he has the girls twist for a short while only to stop and change to a new workout. Changing to a side angle to have the girl do high knee exercises. But as the girls do high knees he turns to check on the girls. Only to see the girls with enough ass showing off plenty off it. As their asses bounce as they do the knee exercise.

Shaggy shakes his head to look for a distraction and his eyes fall onto a certain green dragon walking past them. The dragon comes over with a worn football in his mouth. As Shaggy takes the ball he chuckles seeing the worn logo of the Calloway school on the side. Shaggy smiles to say "Like this will be good girls like with Matches help I can see how good your throws and passes are." Each girl goes about throwing the football for Matches to run and retrieve. The dragon already liking the game as Shaggy sees how much power each ghoul packs in either arm. But once more the girl's figures foil Shaggy resulting in him blushing and staring at their bodies. Winnie and Enid liking it most as the really stick out their assets if they see Shaggy looking.

With the scaling down Shaggy thanks Matches by conjuring up a fire pit for the dragon to roll around in. Matches right away jumps into the pit to roll around on his back growling in content. Shaggy says "Ok girls next endurance lets take a few laps around the school. But don't push yourselves like this is to tell me your average before you need to rest." With that the girls took off and of course Tanis being the smallest takes longer to run a full lap. Winnie, Enid, and Elsa holding the lead spots as they're the most fit due to their natures.

Phantasma not needing to run keeps a decent floating speed. However Shaggy knowns that specters of all kinds use ectoplasm when they do anything. Simply lifting something takes concentration and dipping into their energy pool. So seeing Phanty trying to keep her breathing even means she is getting a workout. Mavis and Sibella both keep a decent average pace they clearly showing more control of their breathing. Muffet on all eights like Winnie is on all fours is keeping pace with Phanty. Mandy however shrinks so that she can keep in pace with Tanis. After five laps the girls slowly drop off. Mandy being the first stating she hates feeling sweaty. So she lightly slaps Shaggy's leg in annoying for making her workout.

Shaggy chuckles as Phanty joins her dropping to her back breathing heavily and glossy with what could be sweat or more ectoplasm. Phanty asks "Nice cold ice tea please?" Thing being close by rushes off to get the girls drinks as soon Mavis and Elsa join them. The two girls breathing and sweating so much that their clothes hugs their bodies tighter. Shaggy gulps at the shine off both their bodies as well as how their chest bounce as they breathe deeply. Next to finish is Enid her sweaty body almost giving Shaggys erection that'd rip through his pants. With how much sway she puts into her tired strut. Next to come over is Sibella who elegantly sways her hair to rid herself of sweat. Only to make the person train their eyes on her face and the window to her breasts.

Soon huffing and sweaty both Winnie and Muffet come jogging over. Winnie stops to sit with her hands behind her back supporting her as she pushes forward her chest. Winnie with a tired grin pretends not to notice Shaggy take a glance at her. Muffet drops to her stomach huff and complaining that she usually is faster then this. But Shaggy has to look away from her as well due to her ass being almost in the air. However all but Tanis is still going and passing with five more laps the resting ghouls and Shaggy are surprised that she's still going. Waving Tanis over she takes some cold tea from Thing as Shaggy asks "Like Tanis how tired are you?" Tanis answers "Not so much running around in my families pyramid back home isn't new to me. Sometimes I have to jump and avoid traps but they often miss me. My mummy mommy says its cause I'm small."

Shaggy chuckles to say "Like I think your endurance is cause of all your trap dodging. I mean height doesn't always add into someone's speed but your frame being so compact allows you to move freely when you're jump I assume. Plus like I can run a lot and most assume that I can just because I'm skinny." Tanis nods happy as Shaggy guess just as her father explained to her. Or as close as Shaggy could assume without seeing the young mummy actually avoid traps. With the girls toweling off they head back inside Shaggy tailing a little bit behind with Matches. Due in part to each girl putting a little bit too much sway into their asses as they walk.

Once inside the girls are given a half-hour to rest and clean up before their next class. During math and science Velma was a big help to Wilhamena. However for history and writing said vampire had a better understanding of what Miss Grimwood wants the girls to do. After lunch the girls have a free period to do as they wish. Scooby once again stay with Velma to help, as she still isn't using to all the pathways in the school. Wilhamena laughs as she talks with Shaggy. Wilhamena poking fun at Shaggy as she says "Must be something for those young ladies to have the eyes of a nice guy looking out for them." Chuckling Shaggy blushes as he says "Well like as their teacher I have to understand their flaws when it comes to their fitness. But I just wish they didn't have to well um..." Wilhamena says "Flaunt yes I know Shaggy still can't blame a young ghoul for doing it. I did it with my husband cause he like it when we we're young. Now I can't help but worry his pack is pushing him to fool around on me."

Shaggy asks worried "Like is more alpha wolves given like three wives?" Wilhamena nods to say "Yes being a vampire witch and not a werewolf my husband already knew what he was doing. But we agreed to an open marriage so he could still be top dog in his pack. But it's not like I don't notice those younger she wolves pull at his strings to ditch the old model." Shaggy gulps to scratch his cheek saying "Like I would use those words Wilhamena you still have a knockout body. But maybe some exercises can remind your husband you still got it." Wilhamena laughs to say "Me workout why not it only to see just how much I can tease you too Shaggy." Shaggy chuckles nervously at the miss ghoul's words as the two continue to talk. With Shaggy feeling like he's being back more and more into a teasing corner.

Upstairs Winnie and Enid take their free period to talk. Enid says "Shaggy was pretty much drooling when I flexed my way over when we were relaxing. Man I wonder if I should have a little nip slip tomorrow?" Winnie growl to say "I know I saw him staring at my chest when I sat down too. Plus don't try anything too bold yet still need to make sure the orders don't cause a scene." As the two continue to talk Mavis goes to talk with Elsa who is currently working in her room.

Mavis smirks as Elsa measures her chest as well as making sure the stitching is tight. Elsa says "Shaggy is clearing a tits man just like I suspected. But with help from Winnie she told me that Shaggy couldn't help stare at Phanty's ass even as we all teased him. So with luck Muffet and Tanis won't have to worry to much about their chests." Mavis says "I still can't believe Shaggy a magic caster. But I also hope no other female monsters put their eyes on him. But also I hope we keep to our agreement of no fighting." Elsa says "Not to worry we all agreed and even signed off on it. My concern is Tanis and how reserve she is. Still I think with some help from Shaggy she'll express herself. As for Mandy well she'll do what she wants no doubt Muffet too."

Muffet giggles as she and Sibella talk fashion. Muffet ask "I can't believe how bold Phanty was not wearing panties the whole workout. You think Shaggy noticed?" Sibella huffs to say "Phanty has always been a teasing ghost. But I don't think her teases will go very well if Tanis catches her like she almost did. Good thing Mandy distracted her for Phanty to fix her shorts. So any idea on how we should make the first movie?" Muffet hums to say "Maybe Mandy could help us with an idea. I mean she's been analyzing Shaggy since she walked in. Plus Mandy has been talking with Velma to get to know her and Shaggy more." Sibella nods as we find Shaggy taking a short shower. But as he strips he doesn't notice a part of ghostly eyes peak up from the floor. Phanty has to cover her mouth from gasping and blushing as she see's Shaggy's naked body.

Over with Winnie and Enid they are looking at a certain porn magazine. The magic magazine allowing you to put someone photo into it and they take on a sexy exposing pose. As well as different states of dress. Winnie moans as she lightly fingers herself as she bends over on her hands and knees. Enid resting of the bed after her light masturbating session. Winnie bites her lip suppressing a howl as she creams in her panties. Winnie says "Fuck I hope Shaggy is that big when I mount him." Enid licks her lips to pick up the magazine as Winnie rolls onto her back. With her back against the bed Enid opens up the three-page spread so they can both see the sexy man.

Winnie lightly pets her tightening mound to say "I so want to fuck him on the lobby floor. Then get really kinky and have him walk me like a bitch in heat." Enid chuckles to fondle her tit to say "Hey remember the rules he has to make the first movie. But no one said we couldn't motivate him into doing it faster. Plus don't be clingy remember even though we agreed to not fight. I still want us all to be with Shaggy." Winnie smirks to growl as she and Enid talk about their plan to get Shaggy to be with all their friends. Shaggy however sneezes to look at Matches and Scooby. Shaggy getting back to dressing himself says "Like I hope I'm not catching a cold. Alright Matches let see how you like fried pork shoulder I got some new spices I'm sure you and Scooby will like." Both canine and dragon follow after Shaggy as he heads to the kitchen. While a certain ghost giggles to talk to herself. Phanty says "Oh Shaggy you're going to have a scream of a semester with us. Haahhhaa!"

**Smiles; Yup this was nothing but teasing so get over it.**

**Jester; Still shout outs to anyone who reads and likes this one shot. Again see you all in the next one.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; That's it the fics have been decided and the polls is offline. Congratulations to all who entered a vote and we thank you for your time. Now to the final numbers!**

**A Ghoulish Love-26**

**Hive Mind-16**

**A Northwest Claimed me-15**

**Abnormal Faith-7**

**Sinister Crown-6**

**The Berserk Hero-6**

**Their Human-6**

**Mr. Slime Checking In-6**

**Another Adventure time fanfic-5**

**From Rags to Furs-4**

**Sweets & Berries-3**

**Mandalorian Beast-3**

**Purring Love-3**

**A Different Path-2**

**Smiles; Well I'm eating my words I was sure that Hive Mind was going to take the lead.**

**Jester; Never underestimate the Scooby Doo fandom my friend. And we would do a tiebreaker seeing as Hive and Northwest are so close. But we have some many ideas I say why not. So again thank you all for helping us. And for waiting this long for this challenge to wrap up.**

**Smiles; And to our fans still waiting for our currently open fics don't worry we have chapters ready to update them as they need to be. We just wanted to make sure this was all wrapped up. So again Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
